vendiendo mi alma al diablo
by Zullly
Summary: ¿Que harías por la persona a la que más quieres en este mundo? ¿Arruinarías tu vida y la condenarías? Y después de todo el pesar, no fuera tan malo, hubiera alguien que está ahí para salvarte en todos los sentidos.
1. capitulo 1: el trato

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Summary:**____**bella se casa, con el mas degenerado de las personas, para salvar a su padre, pero que pasara cuando el hijo de su esposo llegue desde Londres y empiece a enamorarse de él?**_

……………………………

_**Capitulo 1: el trato**_

_**- (…) es por eso, que me tomaría unos días- dije volteando la cara para no ver su sucia cara**_

_**-oh, sí claro, isa- murmuro acariciando la parte interior de mi muslo. Era siempre lo mismo tenía que aguantar sus acosos y depravaciones.**_

_**-sí, pero…**_

_**-no importa, pero tú sabes que ya no tendrías que estarte matando trabajando si aceptaras ser mi esposa- siempre me lo pedía y no sabía cómo rechazarlo pero sin ver afectado mi trabajo.**_

_**-y que pasaría que si te diera el sí- quizás así podría pagar las caras medicinas de mi padre.**_

_**-isa, tu padre seria atendido en el mejor hospital de chicago- eso es lo que más deseaba, tal vez así mi padre tuviera alguna oportunidad de vivir, o al menos que no sufriera mas.**_

_**-está bien me casare contigo.**_

_**-ok, isa, veras que no te arrepentirás- respondió orgulloso subiendo su mano haciendo estremecer.**_

……………………………………

_**La boda fue perfecta, solo por un detalle yo no amaba, ni quiera quería a mi esposo, era un hombre mayor, entiéndase por mayor, que el tenia mas años que mi propio padre, el tenía un hijo que vivía en Londres pero llego a la boda, el su hijo era todo, lo contrario a su padre, era atento, educado, caballeroso y muy guapo, por el que cualquiera babearía.**_

_**Todo comenzó y termino rápido, ahora pasaría lo que mas temía, la dichosa luna de miel.**_

_**Al ingresar a la mansión Masen, la que sería mi nuevo hogar. De inmediato me guio a su habitación que estaba en el quinto piso, el lugar era hermoso, si pero sin rastro alguno de vida parecía más un museo con sus esculturas y valiosas pinturas, que una casa. Al cerrar la puerta si pelos en la lengua exclamo- quítate la ropa- con toda la pena y vergüenza del mundo lo hice**_

_**Me tumbo sobre la cama, mientras que comenzaba a besarme y desvestirse él solo. Solo cerré los ojos, pensando en mi lugar feliz, sin lograrlo del todo. Cuando sentí un profundo dolor.**_

_**-oh, isa, no me contaste de eras virgen- dijo mientras me embestía nuevamente**_

_**-oh, si claro, tenias pena de no tener experiencia?**_

_**No conteste, solo sollozaba, pero al parece él no se daba cuenta.**_

……………………………


	2. capitulo 2: caidas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary:bella se casa, con el mas degenerado de las personas, para salvar a su padre, pero que pasara cuando el hijo de su esposo llegue desde Londres y empiece a enamorarse de él?**

**Un rayo de luz golpeo de lleno mi rostro, era cegador y caluroso, sin duda era lo más cercano a sentirme viva en los últimos meses.**

**Mi vida, ja a mi existencia no se le podía llamar así, no tenía fuerzas ni por lo menos esperanzas, mi padre la única familia que me quedaba, a pesar de ser trasladado a el mejor hospital de chicago seguía sin mostrar mejoría alguna.**

**Los días eran mis pesadillas y las noches se convertían en el mismo infierno no es necesario relatar el porqué, puesto que con solo pensarlo me hacia estremecer.**

**-isa- llamo una voz seca y gutural, cerré los ojos e forma instintiva, rezando porque me creyera dormida y me dejara así.**

**-isa-volvió a llamar ahora más cerca, puso su mano debajo de mi cuello atrayendo hacia él, obligándome a dejar a un lado mi intento fallido de inconsciencia, me beso con fuerza e urgencia, al sentir que no se lo devolví se apego aun mas y bajo su otra mano a mi pecho desnudo ( por sus órdenes expresas) me revolví entre sus apretados brazos en busca de que me soltase o por lo menos quitara su mano de mi esa parte de mi cuerpo, en cambio lo que recibí fue que me besase con aun mas fuerza de la necesaria y que trataran de profundizar el beso, pidiendo acceso a su escurridiza lengua, me negué rotundamente, por lo que bajo aun mas su mano…**

…………………………**..**

**-isa, cariño tenía que aprovechar- no hizo caso alguno a mi expresión y prosiguió- sabes que estaré fuera unos meses y pues tenía que desquitar el tiempo que no pasare aquí- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. **

**No conteste desde mi llegada hacia ya seis meses no había pronunciado palabra alguna, sentía que si decía algo, no aguantaría mas y saldría corriendo y llorando de ese lugar y eso era algo que no podía permitir por mi muy enfermo y desgatado padre.**

……………………………

**Baje lentamente las escaleras, como si pudiera todo el tiempo del mundo, no tenía prisa ni un lugar a donde ir. Un escalón por uno. Paso por paso, no quería caerme. No deseaba desentonar con la naturaleza del que estaba rodeada la casa, ese era mi gran deseo ser invisible o por lo menos que si quedaba completamente quieta pudiese pasar inadvertida.**

**El libro que llevaba cargando entre las manos resbalo como si se tratase de un cubo de hielo o mantequilla. Corrí detrás de el olvidando mis precauciones, llevaba corriendo cerca de dos pisos en escaleras, cuando me enrede con mis propias piernas y caí, rodé los últimos escalones, no sé cómo sin detenerme.**

**Quede tirada en la humilla alfombra.**

**-pero que paso- dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia mi**

**No conteste, no hablar era ya mi costumbre, solo me limite a verlo directamente a los ojos mientras él me cargaba y me depositaba en el sillón más cercano.**

**-te duele algo?- pregunto con voz preocupada pero con textura dulce y aterciopelada, porque su padre no podía ser como él?**

**Moví de un lado a otro la cabeza en respuesta negativa.**

**-segura, isa?- abrí los ojos del terror por los sentimientos que ese nombre me provocaba, me separe bruscamente lo mas que pude de el.**

**-hummm… ya veo no te gusta que te diga así, cierto?**

**Asentí, me sentía como una animalito que acaba de ser arrollado en la autopista y el conductor del coche se detiene para ver que sucedió y la pobre creatura queda lastimada y asustada. Creí que no me pasaría nada así que mejor hable.**

**-no me gusta que me llamen isa, me recuerda a…- calle rápidamente.**

**-oh, ya veo- al parecer había captado rápidamente.**

**Asentí de nuevo**

**-y como te gustaría que te llamara?-**

**-no lo se**

**- o quizás te podría decir madrastra, o de cariño mami?**

**-no lo creo, creo que tenemos la misma edad- dije con un marcado toque de duda.**

**-cuántos años tienes?- inquirió**

**-21- respondí automáticamente.**

**Frunció el ceño**

**-que tiene?- **

**-es solo que…**

**-si lo sé soy algo joven para…- trague saliva tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.**

**-si, eres aun más joven que yo- siguió inconforme**

**-cuantos años tienes?**

**-22- dijo aun con el ceño fruncido**

**-no es mucho la diferencia- trate de quitarle importancia**

**-tienes razón, pero…-dudo**

**-si?**

**-puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-sí, creo- dije algo dudosa**

**-desde que te casaste con mi padre, me eh preguntado, él porque alguien como tu se podría casar… con el**

**-alguien como yo?- seguramente creía que me había casado en busca de la herencia**

**-si- agacho la mirada- alguien tan bonita e inteligente**


	3. capitulo 3: pervertida

Capitulo 3: mal pensada

"tan bonita e inteligente" sus palabras hicieron eco en mi interior, de verdad lo creía o era solo expresiones sin sinceras bases?

No lo sabía, solo deseaba que fuese así, espera¡¡¡¡¡, porque tendría que esperar que mi… mi… mi hijastro- expulse con reproche esa última palabra- que tiene que ver lo que crea o piense el único hijo, de por desgracia mi esposo, asch, como detestaba esa palabra, mas cuando recordaba mis sueños y aspiraciones de cuando era niña, me la pasaba horas y horas jugando, imaginando con mis amigas como seria la boda de mi ensueño desde la majestuosa boda a la que todos serian invitados desde mis vecinos hasta la reina Isabel, o quizás una mas privada solo con mis más cercanos amigos y familiares. Pero todo cayó con la fragilidad de un castillo de naipes.

-Isabella- me llamo

-si- respondí sin tono

-te duele algo? – dolerme? Porque habría de dolerme? No, no me dolía era cómodo pensar que alguien podía preocuparse por mí, que fuese un persona, alguien digno de tratarse con cariño y amabilidad, bueno… está bien, realmente dudo que cariño, pero soñar, no cuesta nada.

Ignore mis pensamientos, y lo mire fijamente, tenía su mirada clava en una especial parte de mi cuerpo, gire mi cara en esa dirección y fue cuando lo vi.

Al caer y aterrizar sin gracia, había quedado en una posición un tanto relevadora, había llevado una mini-falda de tablones negra y una blusa gris con un exagerado escote en v. claro, claro, no es que fuera de mi agrado el llevar esas diminutas piezas, pero mi guardarropa había dado un radical y vergonzoso giro, en vez de vaqueros y blusas amplias, eran toda la ropa que se pudiese imaginar, pero en las más pequeñas proporciones. Ok, ya volvamos a la posición en la que estaba, había quedado tendida recargada sobre el lado derecho, con mi mano izquierda apoyada en el bendito libro a la altura de mi frente, las piernas a un paso del comienzo de las escaleras, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no a la altura a la que estaban cubiertas, bueno no lo estaban, mi grandiosa falda había decidió revelarse dado el mal trato y odio que tenia hacia ella y la de mas ropa, su maquiavélico plan había sido dejar al descubierto mis braguitas negras. Sabía que tenía que estar de un color más allá del de un tomate.

El recobro la compostura, y se incorporo, ladeo la cara en forma que no habría manera de verme y me tendió su mano derecha.

-Te duele algo?- volvió a cuestionar

-no – lo tome y delicadamente tiro de mí y me alzo.

-gracias –murmure

-no hay de que- respondió aun sin mirarme

Me enderece la ropa y me agache doblando las rodillas para recoger el libro – no quería mas espectáculos- suspire.

-Puedes voltear si quieres- lo hizo

-mami- hizo una tierna sonrisa- creo que deberías tener más cuidado- termino con un puchero (n/a: esto si lo lee paty me matara, de por si no le gusto el fic, pero ok, de algo me eh de morir)

……………………………….

-ven - dijo de repente, tomando mi muñeca- quiero que me acompañes- no me dio tiempo ni oportunidad de contestar, solo me limite a seguirlo por esas mortales escaleras.

Lo bueno es que solo me llevo al segundo piso (n/a: o soy my pervertida o eso sonó raro?) entramos a la quinta puerta a la derecha. Por lo que parecía debía de ser su habitación, una cama, un gran aparato de música, con una impresionante colección de cd´s llenaban una pared, una ventana del impresionante tamaño y dos puertas mas completaban el lugar.

Que hacíamos aquí? Para que quería que lo acompañara en un primer lugar? …

-Espera aquí- dijo dejando en la orilla de la cama

-Quiero que hagamos algo juntos- y con esto entro en la segunda puerta.

-quiero que hagamos esto, estando solos tú y yo-

Que quería que hiciéramos? Porque? para qué? Mire mis manos en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero no podía porque estas se sacudían, espera porque estoy temblando.

-estas lista? –inquirió al momento de cerrar la puerta


	4. capitulo 4: pervertida Vs angel

_Estrellas, cuya luz modesta y pura, Del mar duplica el azulado espejo, Si a compasión os mueve la amargura _

_G.G.d A_

R.I.P Stephanie (Daddy's Little cannibal) . septiembre 11 de 1990- 08 de mayo del 2009

--------------------------

Capitulo 4: pervertida Vs ángel

-estas lista?- había preguntado, pero no conocía la respuesta. Lista?, Lista para que?

Se acerco lo más lentamente que pudo hacia a mí con su elegante andar y dejó lo que había sacado de la segunda puerta, en el suelo.

-oh- susurro a la altura de mi cara- veo que no estás lista- ancló una rodilla y luego la otra- eh aquí el problema- exclamó, cuando bajaba sus manos hasta mis pantorrillas, se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, como si buscara algo en ellos, no estoy segura que si lo encontró pero continuo bajando sus manos sin tocarme, hasta llegar a un poco más arriba de mis tobillos, tomo delicadamente la cinta negra de el zapato derecho entre sus manos y la desabrocho.

Me volvió a mirar de lleno a los ojos, y sin aun ver lo que así me quito el zapato. En esta ocasión estaba segura de tres cosas:

1.- Estaba temblando.

2.- Mi cara estaría de un color más fuerte que la luz roja de un semáforo a media noche.

3.- No sabía que era lo que intentaba Edward, y lo peor, es que no me importaba.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa torcida y, continuó con el otro zapato. Al terminar su tarea se volvió a alzar, y susurro directo a mi oído –creo que ahora si estás lista- rió- tu no?

No respondí, tenía un nudo gigante en mi garganta, que se suponía que significaba esto?

Lo miraba a la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder entender de qué se trataba todo esto.

-ah- sonrió mas ampliamente- ya veo la cuestión, tu ropa- la señaló burlonamente- ok, mira esto será lo que haremos- me miro en busca de una objeción, no hubo, así que continuó- tu espérame, entra al baño- señaló la primera puerta- y te quitas la ropa, en lo que regreso.

Ahora tenia los ojos tan abiertos que comenzaban a arderme por el tiempo y el espacio en que estaban abiertos.

Al ver que no contesté salió de la habitación.

Estaba roja, temblando y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Esto era un broma, no? Si lo era, había caído redondito.

Congelada como me encontraba no había puesto atención al tiempo transcurrido, hasta que vi la manija girar fue cuando reaccione, me precipite abriendo de tirón y la saltando al interior de la primera puerta.

-Isabella?

Escuche sus rítmicos pasos por la alfombra.

No respondí muerta de miedo.

-estás bien?- se escuchaba alarmado.

-s… si- logré escupir

-ah, ya estas lista-

-no, no lo estoy-

-necesitas ayuda?- ahora su vez era de otro matiz muy distinto, uno que no reconocí a la primera, no era lujuria, no era amor, no era flojera, que se podía tratar, hasta que lo entendí, vergüenza.

-no, gracias- respondí un poco menos asustada

-esta bien- me indico un poco mas calmado

-te dejé la ropa en la cama, yo saldré para que te cambies- dicho esto se escucho azotarse la puerta de la habitación.

Edward P.O.V.

Estaba muy nervioso, solo la había visto una vez, para mi mala suerte fue en su boda, y no con cualquier persona si no mi padre. Nunca antes había odiado y lamentado tanto que por nuestras venas corriese la misma sangre.

La evitaba, bueno quizás no, creo que un termino correcto seria que yo la seguía sin que ella se percatase, bueno si llamémoslo espionaje o un algo mas, no se acoso.

Era de mañana cuando baje a la cocina por un café bien cargado, últimamente eso era lo único que consumía. Cuando agitaba la taza humeante, se escucho un fuerte ruido, deje lo mas rápido que pude la taza en una superficie plana, y salí corriendo.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, me lleve la más grata y odiosa de las sorpresas.

Un ángel, un ángel en mi casa, tirado y con las más insinuantes vestiduras.

-pero, qué pasó?- fue lo único que mi inútil cerebro logro mandar a decir.

Ella no contestó solo me miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones.

-te duele algo?- fue lo que se me ocurrió por la naturaleza de mis estudios.

Negó con la cabeza.

-segura, isa?- era la forma con la que generalmente la llamaba mi padre.

Se separó como pudo y me miro con expresión horrorizada.

-Humm… ya veo no te gusta que te diga así, cierto?- no te tenia mucho caso, pero decidí que no seria lo mejor el presionar, el que me contase algo que no quiera.

-no me gusta que me llamen isa, me recuerda a…- cayo de golpe como si me fuese a dar información de mas.

-oh, ya veo-

Volvió a asentir

-y como te gustaría que te llamara?- después de verla otra vez cara a cara, y el saber que mi padre no estaría y con eso me podría acercar más a ella y que… -alto!- llamo una dura voz en mi mente- es la esposa de tu padre- me regaño- pero…- yo trate de contradecir a la parte razonable de mi…

-no lo se- respondió arrastrando las palabras.

- o quizás te podría decir madrastra, o de cariño mami?, claro, si eso no te molesta.

-no lo creo, creo que tenemos la misma edad- respondió frunciendo el ceño, se veía tan linda, tan tierna, tan…

-cuántos años tienes?- no podía ser muy grande.

-21- su respuesta me dejo sin habla, sabia que no podía pasar de los 20, pero no se, mi padre de verdad si se había pasado, pero no lo juzgaba, quien no se podría enamorara de un ángel como aquel?.

-qué tiene?- inquirió

-es solo que…- como decirle?, que yo soy mas grande que ella?, que mi padre era un degenerado?, pero quizás me equivocaba, después de todo, podría ser cierto lo que dicen? que para el amor no hay edad?

-si lo sé soy algo joven para…- volvió a callar de pronto sabía que algo estaba escondiendo, y ese algo la asfixiaba.

-si, eres aun más joven que yo- pronuncie receloso

-cuántos años tienes?-

-22- sus ojos se dilataron un poco por la sorpresa.

-no es mucha la diferencia- trató de quitarle importancia.

-tienes razón, pero…- es que como era posible, como un ángel como ese podía elegir el infierno al cazarse con un ser como mi padre?

-si?- me apresuró.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- tenia mis dudas.

-sí, creo- dijo igual o mas dudosa de cómo me encontraba.

-desde que te casaste con mi padre, me eh preguntado, él porqué alguien como tu se podría casar… con el.

-alguien como yo?- su tono era extraño, imposiblemente familiar.

-si- mire en dirección al piso- alguien tan bonita e inteligente.

-Isabella- la llame al ver que su cuerpo estaba presente, más no su mente

-si?-

-te duele algo?- volví con la misma tonta pregunta, pero era solo porque quería un poco de su atención.

No, contesto así que intente responder la pregunta con mis propios ojos, ( n/a: no lo tomen a mal, no es tan malo como se escucha). Busqué cualquier indicio de una raspadura o el comienzo de algún cardenal, pero no, nada quizás no había sido la caída tan aparatosa como me lo imaginaba, o la alfombra era demasiado mullida. Cuando di el 5º recorrido, ya no con preocupación, si no otra cosa muy, muy distinta en la mirada, mis ojos se enfocaron en un lugar en especial.

Un poco tiempo después me percate de que me observaba, recobre una vez el control de mi cuerpo, y me pare dándole la mano.

Y volviendo a formular esa estúpida pregunta.- te duele algo?.


	5. capitulo 5: manzanas

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella se casa, con el mas degenerado de las personas, para salvar a su padre, pero que pasara cuando el hijo de su esposo llegue desde Londres y empiece a enamorarse de él?

………………….

Capitulo 5: manzanas

Calce los tenis y le subí todo el cierre del suéter verde olivo que tenia puesto.

Suspire, gire con delicadeza el pomo de la puerta.

Baje con lentitud las escaleras, con el miedo escrito en el rostro y los ojos marcados por la angustia.

Me dedique a una creciente inspección, abrí puerta por puerta, girando la manija con algo más cuidado, quizás pavor.

Pero él no estaba ahí, biblioteca, habitaciones de huéspedes, gimnasio, despacho, todas fueron abiertas e inmediatamente cerradas.

Aun, si que alcanzara un objetivo. Quizás, solo quizás esto fuese un clase de "señal" y esta se resumiera así, que dejara mi infructuosa búsqueda y me quedara en un solo sitio si en este no me encontraba sería mejor.

¿La cocina estaría bien, no?

Tenía un poco de tiempo desde la última vez que había comido algo, comido de verdad no cortar el platillo en pequeñas porciones y esconderlo entre los pliegues de la servilleta.

Tomaría una rica y jugosa manzana. Ya casi podía saborear su dulce néctar al entrar en contacto con mi gustosa boca y el sonido al morderla lentamente y hum…- quizás tenga más hambre del que creía.( N/A: bueno creo que ella está bajo mis influencias, ah y no puedo comer manzanas, jajá, será por eso?)

-si Edward, sin mí no podrías vivir- murmuro una dulce y cantarina voz

-si querida, eres mi todo- respondió en tono meloso

-¿de verdad me amas, tanto como lo dices?

-sí y aun más de lo que te demuestro ali.

Espera ¿Edward*?

Acaso era tan grande mi mal fortunio que el viaje se había terminado así de pronto?- después de todo no duraría para siempre, no podía contar en ello..- pero, podría soportarlo? Si, si, no tenía ninguna otra opción, no era de tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo despavorida, dejando atrás a mi moribundo padre.

Pero, cabía la minúscula alternativa que era la más dulce por mas decirlo, podría ser que en su regreso se mostrara afectivo con alguien más, que vendría con alguien, una nueva conquista por así decirlo y que esta ocupase mi lugar, con una ligera esperanza me asome por la puerta de la cocina, para ver un tierna escena, con dos personas que conocía, pero no a las que quería ver.

…………………….

Hmm….

Hola?

Ahh, ok, no por lo general pongo puras burradas en las notas y creo que lo estoy haciendo ahora, bueno entenderé sin no me ponen nada en realidad ni a mí me gusto, veré si puedo subir mañana.

Bueno cuídense, jajá, me siento una viejita.

Ahh, no había puesto lo importante

*Se supone que el por decir esposo de bella lleva el verdadero nombre del padre de Edward, ósea que padre e hijo se llaman Edward, wow, esto sí es quebrarse el coco, no?


	6. Capitulo 6: rosas y azaleas

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella se casa, con el más degenerado de las personas, para salvar a su padre, pero que pasara cuando el hijo de su esposo llegue desde Londres y empiece a enamorarse de él?

Capitulo seis: rosas y azaleas

Tarde un momento en reaccionar, parpadeé tratando de enfocar y determinar a las figuras tan borrosas que veía, y ahí estaban los dos abrazados, el rodeada su estrecha cintura con sus tan bien fornidos brazos, mientras ella se encontraba recostada en su marcado pecho y…

Y un calor creció en mi pecho, se expandió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, quemando todo a su paso, sin darle tregua a alguna célula ni terminación nerviosa. Era espesa pero muy rápida, y al terminar su apremiante recorrido dejo una sensación fría, muy fría como estar empapada y abrir la nevera, un frio que te llega a los huesos.

Dando tubos llegue a los impresionantes jardines latearles. Me senté en el húmedo pasto, al cabo de unos minutos, tente la superficie.

Aullé.

Unos rosales.

-señora, tendría que tener más cuidado con las rosas, se podría hacer daño-señalo una joven voz con un acento sureño muy marcado.

Un joven salió detrás de un frondoso abeto, rodeaba claramente las veintitantos. Alto, delgado y muy rubio, decorado con unos profundos ojos azules.

-lamento destruirte tu elaborado trabajo, seguro te llevo bastante tiempo, y ahora vengo yo a destruírtelo…

- no, no lo diga, solo es para que no se lastime, venga vamos a revisarle esa mano.

-no descuida es solo un rasguño- moví la mano para que se diera cuenta

-segura señora- asentí

-pero por favor no me digas así

-entonces como?-parecía un poco confundido, se balanceaba de atrás para delante

-me llamo Isabella

-Jasper Whitlock- me tendió la mano, y de inmediato se la estreche

Auch, se rio.

-segura- insistió

Asentí

-wow-

-si-

Su risa volvió a inundar el ambiente, era fácil hablar con él, era sencillo y muy carismático

Me miro un extrañado

-mi madre era así de torpe, bueno quizá no fuera torpe, si no diferente-

- tú también lo eres- murmuro más para sí mismo-

-¿a qué te refieres?- le incite

-a que…- miro a lo lejos a un grupo de azaleas- es que llevo trabajando aquí desde lo diez años y nunca había hablado con los señores de la casa- sonreí pero mire apenada a mi pies.

-te dejaron trabajar, cuando eras apenas un niño?- como? Es que como sus padres lo permitieron? Eso es abuso infantil.

-si tenía que trabajar para ayudar de alguna forma a mi familia. Éramos cinco hermanos, era el mayor, a pesar de mi corta edad era consciente de las carencias y hambres que teníamos que pasar. Mi madre en ese entonces era la cocinera y el señor Masen me dio la oportunidad.

-oh, entonces él es alguien muy querido aquí- exclame verdaderamente sorprendida.

Negó lentamente con los ojos cerrados

-a todos nosotros no conmueve un setimiento de gratitud y respeto, mas no uno de afecto.

Asentí embobada.

-por ejemplo, mi novia también llego a trabajar a esta casa con una edad muy escasa, contaba tan solo con ocho años.-rio- Y al parecer nunca creció- rio aun más fuerte, reí con el aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de quién era, pero tan solo su musical risa era contagiosa. Paró en seco.

-no sabes quien es, verdad?- me miro sonriente.

-no, no lo sé- volvio a reír

-es por a si decirlo, que la cocinera- seguía teniendo la misma cara de "no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablas pero asiento para no parecer estúpida".

-bueno- reflexiono un poco y se tallo en mentón- es menudita, con cabello corto y negro azabache que apunta prácticamente a cada punto cardinal.

-ahh... ya se quien es.- sonrió orgulloso.

-entonces si es tu novia porque abrazaba a mi…- esto era muy incomodo no sabía cómo referirme a él, no lo sentía como si fuera mi hijastro…-al chico de pelo cobrizo- termine de golpe, no me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, y menos al poseer el mismo que su padre…

-ahh, te refieres a tu… a Edward- asentí apenada.

-si en un principio, me ponía celoso que su amor fuese tan grande- al decirlo un gran peso golpeo hasta el fondo de mis estomago, aturdiéndome.

-pero- miro otra vez a lo lejos- como no tener si han crecido juntos, compartiendo todo, gustos, tiempo y aficiones. incluso eh llegado a pensar que ella le ama más que a mí-frunció el ceño- como podía hablar de esa manera, acaso no la amaba o es que se queda callado por ser el jardinero y el…

-pero al menos se que nuestra relación nunca correra riesgos- mire directo a sus azules y soñadores ojos.

Fruncí el ceño de vedad que no le entendía.- ellos se quieren más que amigos incluso más que verdaderos hermanos. Ahora dime quien tendría una relación con alguien de su familia aunque no compartiera lazos sanguíneos- sonreí.

-ellos soportaros a sus padres, solo que en distinta situaciones, alguien hundido en la pobreza y el otro en la riqueza. Nadie tiene padres perfectos, no? No son los mejores, pero aun así se le quiere y se haría todo por ellos, por el simple hecho de haber darnos la vida- rompí a llorar.

Como tenía tiempo queriéndolo hacer, era tan fuerte la tristeza. No sé cuando me abrazo y hundió mi rostro en su camisa, mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello. Cuando por fin me encontré lo suficientemente tranquila para poder mantener mi respiración, me pregunto- quieres hablar de ello?- quizás eso era lo que necesitara para aguantar, alguien que me escuchara sin juzgarme, a pesar de conocerlo de haces unos minutos me inspiraba más confianza y tranquilidad que a cualquier persona antes.

-es que n0 puede evita recordar a mi padre, el está enfermo…- comencé a gimotear nuevamente.

-shh, tranquila, respira- me abanico con una mano.

-trabajaba de pasante en el hospital, pero el salario no me alcanzaba para los estudios y el director del hospital siempre me alagaba y me llenaba de insinuaciones, hasta que un día desesperada acepte.

-hmm.

-que?

-es que desde que llegaste a esta casa…- trate de moverme para mirarlo de frente pero me lo impidió- hemos estado con la duda de cuál sería el motivo por el cual vendrías a este lugar, pero es que es muy noble casarte que no quieres por tu padre-rio- lamento haber pensado que otros motivos te apremiaban, tales como el dinero o interés-

-si eso podría confundir.

-Jasper?- escalmo una voz sofocada

Los dos giramos para verlo, con su revoltoso cabello y su penetrante mirada.

………………..

Hola,

Ven

Aquí estoy molestando de nuevo, ji ji

Dudas, comentarios o lo que sea serán bien recibidos, jajá, me suena a cuando se va a pedir la rama.

Ok, hm…

Si me ponen más comentarios que en el capitulo anterior subo mañana el P O V de Edward, si?

Me siento como si las estafara. Bueno la razón de la estafa es que veo que me pone mas como alerta, que nada, lo agradezco, pero me gustaría ver si les gusta o no, como lo dirijo y todo eso.

Cuídense espero verlas (en sentido figurado, porque como mas?) mañana


	7. Capitulo 7: vocecita dime tu

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella se casa, con el mas degenerado de las personas, para salvar a su padre, pero que pasara cuando el hijo de su esposo llegue desde Londres y empiece a enamorarse de él?

……………………………

Capitulo siete: vocecita dime tu

EDWARD POV

Llevaba bastante tiempo buscándola. La casa era grande, si. Pero no para que se perdiera. Podría haber salido a los jardines, ohh no ¡espero que se haya caído a la laguna y que si es así no sea demasiado tarde.

Salí disparado del lugar.

Al rodear los rosales, vi a una prominente figura. Jasper, seguro me podría ayudar a sacar del lago.

-¿Jasper?- exclame con el poco aliento que tenía por correr desde hace un tiempo.

El giro, pero no lo hizo solo.

Bueno, al menos ya la había encontrado. Solo que había otro pequeño detalle. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo abrazada de Jasper? ¿Acaso le serie infiel a mi padre? O… ¿habría algún otro motivo?

-Edward- gimieron los dos

Me acerca a pasos tambaleantes. Mientras una sonrisa forzada nacía en mi rostro

Ellos seguían abrazados y esto valla que no era de mi gusto.

-interrumpo algo- mi voz era llena de sarcasmo y desdén.

-ah… no- fue ahí cuando por fin se separaron

-Isabella, te importaría acompañarme?-

-oh- exclamo sorprendida-por supuesto que no- se levanto con dificultad, cuando la iba a ayudar Jasper se metió y lo hizo el, una mueca transformo mi rostro.

La guie a la casa en sumo silencio.

-no creo que a mi padre le agrade verte por ahí, abrazada de los empleados- esto no era mentira, pero me valía un comino que le agradara o no a él. Solo no quería que nadie la tocase, pero claro esto era imposible. Ella estaba casada.

BELLA POV

El tenia razón dudo que a mi… que a su padre le gustase mi amistad con Jasper, pero que se suponía que hiciese, estar sentada tejiendo. ¿Esperando el fatídico día de su regreso? O que…

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pero es que acaso no lo estaba haciendo. "Bella" me llamo mi interior "solo trata de ser considerado" "ok" le refunfuñe. "malditas vocecitas entrometidas".

-aja

-ya sé que no es de mi interés, pero ¿Por qué abrazabas a Jasper?- "bueno a ver Bella que le dirás, que te sientes muy sola y que sientes que tu vida es peor que la de un emo golpeando en plaza (1)" "o que solo querías tener el apoyo de alguien" "o que…"

-el es mi amigo- trate de escudarme

- si me dieras la oportunidad, yo también lo sería- sonreí, parecía sincero y lo era lo que más necesitaba, apoyo.

-¿seguro?-

-si- me arroje a sus brazos, era una acción tonta, pero, se sentía tan, pero tan bien, que… "que ibas a decir querida, piensa bien tus palabras, no te vayas a arrepentir después de tus actos"

Me estrecho contra su pecho. Cálido, franco, simplemente perfecto.

-ven- me soltó, mi gran burbuja de emoción exploto en mi pecho, con un simple plop. Trate de que no viera la desilusión en mi rostro. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, porque me tomo de la mano.

…………….

Hola

Hm…

Sé que el capitulo no es muy largo…

Pero de verdad tengo sueño. Que les parece si hacemos esto lo dejo hasta aquí, ¿y lo continuo mañana, si?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Ahh, siempre se me olvida

(1)Se podría decir que aquí se le hace referencia a una plaza comercial (plaza las Américas) muy importante en la ciudad que en la resido (Veracruz, jiji)

Ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia o cualquier queja de mi escritura tipo teco. La pueden poner pulsando en botoncito con letras color de ojos de Edward humano. (Cuanto rollo para decir verde, no?)


End file.
